Silent Hill - It's a wonderful life
by Shaylen
Summary: The story of a girl who killed her father and let her brother take the blame, Rated R for violence and strong language, R+R!
1. The Beginning

Silent Hill - It's a wonderful life  
  
Written by Shaylen  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
A young girl with a wonderful life, wonderful friends, and a bright future ahead of her, Her public life was great, but at home it was another story. Her father was the typical drunk abusive male, He was abused as a child, and when he was a teen he turned to alcohol, then as an adult he chose to abuse women, just as his mother had abused him, But he met her mother, they wed, and had two children, the young girl, and her older brother. It all started when she was a child, Her father molested and abused her, the girl's mother didn't do anything about it, or did she know? It seemed like she did, but she was too afraid of him to do anything about it... But her brother knew, and her brother grew to hate his father.  
  
The father had a gun collection, passed on from his late father, And one night it got out of control, The girl's father had gone out drinking, when he came home he was plastered and abusive as ever, And her mother & brother had stepped out, So the drunk man chose his daughter to abuse... And by then, The girl was around 16, her brother was 18, But the horror started that night, He grabbed her by the hair and attempted to drag her into the bedroom, he succeeded and threw her down onto the bed, He was drunk though, So she managed to get up and trip him, Then she saw her only line of hope, the gun case that held so many guns, most of them stupidly loaded.  
  
She broke the glass with a hairbrush, and pulled out a small gun, at this moment he had gotten up and was coming for her, he took off his belt and was readying to whip her, but before he could.. She fired. Her brother came home to find her crying on the couch, Their mother was outside bringing in the things, He asked her why she was crying, she explained everything... and He was quite shocked, He didn't think she was the type to do such a thing, but she hated dad as much as he did, She was crying though, because of what she had done, She wouldn't be able to finish her studies at school, graduate, live her life, She'd be sent to jail? It wasn't sure... But her brother said that he'd take the blame... It wasn't like he was going anywhere or doing anything with his life, and slowly she agreed, even though it wasn't right. Her mom was shocked, she didn't know it was her daughter that killed her husband but that it was her son, And he was ready for whatever might happen. The  
police came... And had to take him into custody, But somewhere during the trial, He had ran away... No one's seen him since, And the girl had to live with the guilt of what she had done to her father, and her brother.  
  
Now living by herself, with a great job, same great friends and wonderful life on the outside, She still had that haunting guilt in her heart, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, a few times she thought of committing suicide, but she couldn't... Her brother gave his life(?) just so she could go on living hers.  
  
In the mail one day a letter arrived, It was signed from her brother:  
  
"Dear sis,  
  
I wrote this to let you know... I'm still alive, but I'm not coming back.. So Don't worry about me... You have your life to live, By the time You read this, I'll--b---e--"  
  
The rest of the letter was blurred, then torn off, But she took note of the return address.. "Silent Hill"... "The resort town? Is he.. dead? I can't let him die... Everything was all my fault... Brother, I'm sorry" she spoke aloud, and the next day she was off to that resort town.  
  
The one road that led to Silent Hill, she was driving on it for a while, then she arrived in town.. While driving down the street... A `person' appeared out of nowhere, She screamed as she hit it, The being rolled over the hood and behind the car, she stopped and got out of the car, running back to see if it was ok... But to her shock, it wasn't a person at all... it was a demon, Looking to be wrapped in a straight-jacket of flesh... She screamed and ran back to her car, when she tried to start it... The engine was dead, She had no choice but to go on foot and look for help of some sort, and a few blocks down, she found a gas station.  
  
"Excuse me, My car broke down, Can you help me?" she asked.  
  
A man from behind the counter sat up "Sorry miss, All of our mechanics are, ahem.. gone" he answered.  
  
Slowly she nodded "Oh... well, thanks anyway.. But maybe You've seen a boy around here? Dark green hair, Blue eyes?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head "Yep. That weirdo was in here a few days ago, He came in to buy some supplies for his apartment he said" he answered.  
  
"Apartment... He's living in this town?" she questioned nobody aloud.  
  
"Yep, the apartment building is a few blocks away, I'll give you a map" he replied, And handed her a map.  
  
"Thank you" She nodded her head and took the map.  
  
"Eh miss, I suggest you take this..." the guy spoke then held up a gun.  
  
"Why?.." she asked.  
  
"Well, cause this town ain't the safest place, and besides.. There might be some gangs who'd wanna rape a pretty little thing like you" he answered bluntly, but kind of hid the fact that this town is crawling with monsters.  
  
"No thank you..." she replied.  
  
"That weird guy with the green hair dropped it!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh.... then, it must belong to my brother..." she slowly reached out and took the gun.  
  
"That nut is Your brother? Hoo boy..." the guy laughed a bit.  
  
"He's not crazy..." She spoke.  
  
"Yea' I know, just pullin' yer leg.... But here's some bullets for that thar' gun of yers" he gave her 20 bullets.  
  
"...Thanks" she mumbled, and then exited the gas station.  
  
The man sat back in his chair, smiling while laughing "Ah, another one bites the dust".  
  
She checked the map, and saw the apartment building a few blocks over, and she read the street sign, and started following down the street, the gun she had was in her pocket, she figured she wouldn't need it, but through the fog she saw a person in the distance... Upon closer inspection it was a shrink-wrapped demon like the one she hit on her way into town, she screamed and ran around it, down the street, till she was sure she was safe, then she checked the map, and the apartment building was a block away.  
  
"I think I might need this" she pulled out the gun and loaded it as she walked to the apartment building, infront of the complex was a parked car, with the door open, and static was heard coming from inside the car... Upon closer inspection, There was a dead body in the driver seat, and the static was coming from a radio in his pocket, the static was growing louder, when suddenly a shrink-wrapped demon came staggering up behind her, blindly she shot at it, within a few seconds it was dead, and when it died the static stopped... that sparked her curiosity as she took the radio and put it in her pocket.  
  
When she came to the apartment building, the gate was locked, she ran down the street to see if there was another way in, but what caught her attention was the sight of a dead body, he looked to be cut in half.. as well, there was a rather large cleaver pierced through his torso, "Oh my... What a way to die... Hey, what's this..?" but in the dead guy's hand was a key, she took it, it was the gate key to the apartment. 


	2. The Apartment Buildings

Chapter 2: The apartment buildings  
  
She entered the apartment building... there was very little light, but she noticed a bottle shining in the dim light, she picked it up, it was a health drink. The door down the hall was locked, so the only way to go was the stairs, And she did, when she went up the steps, on the wall by the 2^nd floor door, was a map of the apartment building, so she took it, and went through the door, "Anyone here?" she spoke aloud, Nothing but silence answered her question, "Guess not...", She proceeded in further and noticed something shiny; it was a health drink, She pocketed it, and walked down the hall, the door infront of her was locked, leaving the stairs being the only way to go.  
  
Walking up the steps, She found it to be really dark, except for some light shining in through the news-paper-covered windows, But she walked to the top of the steps, and strangely the door was nailed shut from the other side, So she went back down to the 2^nd floor, And entered the 2^nd floor door.  
  
The hall wasn't even lit, The only light was provided by a flashlight in her pocket. There were two ways to go, left and right, But she went left first cause it was a pretty small hallway, And she entered the door farthest down the hallway, Inside was an empty room, a tiny kitchen, The place didn't appear to have any electricity running, But she carefully explored the place, The door to the bedroom was locked, and there wasn't anything of interest in the bathroom, So she exited the room and went back to the hallway.  
  
"What kind of a place is this, no running water and no electricity... I see why brother would need some supplies to live in this kind of place" She thought, and walked back down the hall, as she did so she checked the two doors to her right, both were locked, the other doors to the right of the hall were either nailed shut, or the lock was broken, All except for one door, and she entered the room, Inside she found some more bullets for her handgun, and another health drink, Both of which she pocketed then entered the bedroom, in the closet a rattling noise was heard, struggling of some sort, Slowly she went to open the closet door, when suddenly she was knocked back, upon looking up, a demon of some sort was standing above her, it was a pair of legs from the waist down, AND waist up. She screamed and panicked a bit, then grabbed the handgun from her pocket and began to fire at the monster rapidly, Luckily the gun was fully loaded and after 3 shots the monster fell over dead.  
Quickly she ran out of the room and back into the hallway.  
  
"What the hell was that ugly thing?!" She thought, taking a moment to catch her breath, then she walked down the other hall, it went straight up, and about 3 doors lined the wall, the first door was locked, and when she opened the 2^nd one... 3 shrink-wrapped monsters came stumbling out, she screamed and continued running down the hall, to find a dead end, it was sealed off with metal bars but she could see the door to the staircase, Then to her right she noticed the 3^rd door, which she ran into, then she darted into the closet and shut the closet door, sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest, the gun at her side.  
  
She needed a moment to calm down, "This place is weird, it's deserted, except for those creepy monsters... Aahh brother where could you be?, I hope those monsters didn't get you" she thought, when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by some sounds coming from the bedroom, a slight groaning, It sounded demon-ish, She continued to listen... and Some sounds of a heavy man walking were heard, then a dead bodied thud, and the bedroom door opening. She went to peek out the closet door a bit, forgetting that she left her flashlight on, But from what she could see, there was a tall man standing there, his black boots were muddy and his pants appeared to have blood spatters on them, Then when she looked further up, the man's head was in the shape of a Red Pyramid, and clutched in his hand was the handle of a really big knife, She gasped a bit and fell back, then covered her mouth with her hand, and hoped he didn't hear her.  
  
Slowly the Red Pyramid walked to the closet, holding his knife ready in one hand while his other hand quickly opened the closet door, The girl looked up and screamed, She tried to reach for her gun, but she didn't have the time, as she had to dodge his big knife slashing down at her, then she tried to scramble out of the closet but he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and held her up, looking at her, The Pyramid Head realized that she was a human female, He sniffed her a bit, then placed her down, She was shocked and almost unmoving as he raised his knife up a bit, But suddenly his other hand ripped her shirt off, and he dropped his knife to grab her wrist. Shocked, she gasped and screamed, trying to struggle and get away but his grip was too strong, He started to walk towards her, forcing her into the bed room, Where she was thrown onto the bed, and the last thing she saw, was Pyramid Head standing above her, After that she blacked out. 


	3. Enter Eddie

Chapter 3: Enter Eddie  
  
Wiping some vomit from his chin, a rather overweight man walked down the hall, when some screamish noises caught his attention, they were coming from the hall to the right, Slowly and scaredly he walked down the hall with his revolver held up, where he met 3 shrink wrapped monsters, Which appeared to him as 3 teenage boys... making fun of him, calling him names, "Hey fatso!" one of the boys called out, "Jenny Craig didn't work for you, did it?" another one shouted, "Fat ass!" the 3^rd yelled, the man with the revolver growled lowly, being thrown into a state of anger at the name calling, without thinking he put his gun up and fired endlessly until all 3 `boys' were dead.. After that he felt a bit bad... He almost felt like vomiting again, but the screamish noises coming from the end of the hall caught his attention again, and he continued forth.  
  
All that was at the end of the hall was a door, the rest of the hall was sealed off by metal bars, Slowly he entered the room, still with his revolver held up ready, There wasn't any signs of anyone, except for the gun he found in the closet, he picked it up and put it in his pocket, then slowly he entered the bedroom, and he was slightly shocked by what he found, two dead mannequin-like monsters on the floor, and on the bed, there was an unconscious girl wearing just a bra, panties, socks, and sneakers; and surrounding her was blood, He thought the girl was dead, "Who killed this girl?", He blinked... He thought he was the only one going around murdering people, but slowly the girl came to.  
  
"Nnng... Ah.... AH!... Where'd it go?" The girl slowly sat up.  
  
"Whoa.. You're not dead" The man blinked  
  
"No... I'm not" She looked at the man standing there, and covered herself.  
  
"Um.. Don't worry... I won't try anything" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You.. um, didn't see a monster with a pyramid shaped head did you?" She asked.  
  
"Nope.." he shrugged a bit as he answered her.  
  
"Oh... well, What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Umm, Eddie... You?" He answered after taking a moment to think.  
  
"Michelle, Nice to meet you... (I think)" She blinked a bit.  
  
"Yeah.. um, Shelly, what're you doin' here?" he asked.  
  
"Shelly?.. Er... I'm looking for my brother" she answered.  
  
"Geez, everyone's looking for somebody in this crazy town, everyone but me..." Eddie sighed a bit.  
  
"You've seen the monsters too?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Yeah... some weird lookin' things too" He slowly answered.  
  
"Glad it's not only me.." She sighed of relief.  
  
"Yeah.. Uh-huh..." He blankly replied.  
  
"My brother lives in this apartment building I think" she spoke aloud.  
  
"Sorry but umm, This place is empty" he shrugged his shoulders a bit.  
  
"Well.. that... monster, thing... Ripped my clothes... and um, Yeah..." She looked down a bit.  
  
"Er... Uh..." Eddie scratched the back of his head a bit, "All I got is this hat and uh..."  
  
"C'mon, I can't go around half naked!" She slightly yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Eddie blinked, "No one's here"  
  
"..." She glared at him a bit aggravated.  
  
"Geezus fine, ...Take my shirt" He spoke a little angry.  
  
He unwillingly took off his shirt and threw it at her, He waited for the fat insults to come, But she just put on the shirt and thanked him "Thank you", "Yeah.. No problem..." he answered her, Then he remembered the gun in his pocket "Um, is this gun yours? I found it in the closet..." He held out the gun, "Yes!" She stood up and walked to him, grabbing the gun, Slowly Eddie stepped back "Umm... Yeah" he shrugged a bit to himself, "Well why are you here?" Michelle asked, "I dunno, just cause..." Eddie again shrugged, "Oh..." she slowly nodded, then she started to look disappointed "If my brother isn't here... Then maybe he's dead..." she almost wanted to cry, "And my car died at the entrance of town... I have no way of getting home" she stated, Eddie stood there blankly for a moment trying to think, "Umm... Maybe your brother is just.. Uh, somewhere else?" He spoke trying to cheer her up almost, "Like where?" she asked, "Um, there's the bowling alley, strip club, the  
historic society, the amusement park, and the hotel on the lake" He shrugged, "Hotel? Hey yeah! Maybe he decided to stay at the hotel!" She cheered up a bit, Eddie smiled like an idiot at this, "Where's the lake at?" she asked, "Well uh, the boat dock place is um, passed the bowling alley, it's kinda by the historic society.." he answered, "Oh no... I lost the map that guy gave me..." Michelle spoke, "Here" Eddie pulled a map from his back pocket, "You can have this one" he handed it to her, "Oh thanks!" She looked at the map, circling the historic society and boat dock with some blood from the bed, Eddie perked a brow at her doing that, "I'll be um... Going, now..." he slowly turned for the door, "Err... Where you going?" She asked, "I'm gonna go to the bowling alley, Um, You can meet me there if you want.." he answered, then left. "..." She blankly watched him leave, and then figured she should get going too. 


	4. First fight with the Executioner

Chapter 4: First fight with the Executioner  
  
She only had a shirt, but she still had her socks and shoes, as well as her gun and a map of the town, but no bullets... Except for the remaining bullets in the gun.  
  
She just remembered, her bullets would still be inside the apartment building, but strangely there was no way to get back, She was now in a very old looking building that was next to the apartments.  
  
She was in a bedroom, it had nothing but a bed and two tables with a broken lamp, and a closet... from which she could hear the meowing of a cat, she walked over and opened the closet door without thinking, when suddenly she could see glowing red eyes, then a black cat jumped out and slashed her across the cheek, She began bleeding instantly and rose a hand to hold her cheek as it stung from pain, "Ouch, Darn cat!" she yelled as she watched the cat run down the hall, She followed.  
  
A little bit down the hall was a bathroom, which she entered and looked into the mirror, to see her face kind of dirty and bleeding, "I came to this town for nothing.." she sighed a bit when something from the toilet caught her eye, (Author note: NOT a floater, mind you =P), something shiny, and the toiler water was disgusting but she put her hand in anyway, and quickly pulled it out, She felt something grab her hand, but she had grabbed something, A box of bullets, Strangely this box had numbers written on it, She shrugged and exited the bathroom.  
  
Continuing down the hall, She came upon a big room, to the far corner was an empty kitchen, but to the right of where she was standing, was a safe, She decided to try those numbers that were on the bullet box, and sure enough it worked, the safe opened to reveal some shotgun shells, and 2 medals, she took everything, and underneath it all was a paper, she picked it up and it read;  
  
"Blinded by rage, Blinded by sadness, Selfish as to sacrifice another, why? It was out of love that the sacrificed agreed to be scarified, Live up to your mistakes, Go away, Leave this place"  
  
Those words, made her shutter... It was like someone had knew what she'd done, and wrote it down, "This... couldn't possibly be... from my brother? No..." She shook her head refusing to believe it, After checking the kitchen to find a heath drink, she left the apartment.  
  
She was now in a long hall, there was a clicking noise, and suddenly she received a bite to her ankle, looking down she screamed as she saw a cockroach, and quickly stepped on it over and over till it was dead, leaving a bit of blood on the bottom of her shoe, But in this hall there were two ways to go, left, right; Left seemed to be a dead end, So she went right, and found a laundry room, next to it was a door to the stairs, which she entered, figuring it would be best to get to the bottom floor of the building so she could get out. The stairs were dark, she didn't have her flashlight anymore and it was quite scary trying not to fall, trying to see if there was any monsters about, but as she felt around with her hands, she felt the stairs end, and she was on the bottom floor, she began to search for the door.  
  
He could see her, smell her; he could see that she was unaware of his presence, If he had any lips; they would be grinning madly, His hand clenching the hilt of his sword even tighter in anticipation, The desire to pierce new flesh was great for him, and she was foolishly drawing closer to him, closer to her doom.  
  
She felt around the walls, feeling for a door handle of some sort as her fear grew, she didn't like being in the dark, and at least in the hallway there was some dim light, but suddenly she slammed into something, it felt cold, and she could feel it breathing... Suddenly like light from heaven, a light turned on from the ceiling, only to reveal a nightmare, she was standing directly next to The Pyramid head, she stepped back as he turned to face her, He began to raise his sword up over his head, a direct kill... If he would've hit, but she ran back and held out her gun, aimed, and fired till the gun was empty, Pyramid head took the bullets as if they were nothing, but he was drawing closer to where she stood, and he began to raise his sword up again to slash her at an angle, but she managed to run around him to the other end of the small room, In the corner she noticed a pipe, and figuring how slow he is when pulling that sword, she grabbed the pipe and ran up to him,  
hitting him on his pyramid shaped head as he raised his sword up, the hit to his head made him growl but he still slashed down with his sword, Luckily she dodged by running behind him and again hitting him in the head with the pipe, She repeated this process up until he roared and began to retreat up the stairs, he dropped something though and she went to inspect it. It was another medal, now she had 3, and was free to exit the stairway, which she did.  
  
She was in another hallway, and to her left she could see the exit... but it was locked, a big bar across the door with an imprint in it, of a shotgun, "Locked?! No! I can't go back upstairs with that THING!" she yelled, then she began to search the other rooms, All of them were locked, but one, in which she found a wooden stand of some sort, 3 circles in it, She placed the medals in the circles, and viola, the wooden stand opened, to reveal a shotgun "Whoa..." Slowly she picked up the shotgun, "Guess I use it on the other door..", She exited the room and placed the shotgun in the imprint, and the bar fell off... leaving the door unlocked, She jumped back startled from the bar falling, then she grabbed the shotgun and exited.  
  
After looking at the map she started running down the street, the fog had let up a bit, but she was freezing as snow began to fall, a light blanket covering the town, "God... I'm gonna die!" she thought, and continued running; "I gotta get to the bowling alley". It was about 15 minutes of running; she was freezing and almost couldn't feel her feet and hands, when finally she spotted the street with the bowling alley on it, she began to run down the street as fast as she could, finally arriving at the bowling alley, she went inside. 


	5. Inside the Bowling alley - History of th...

Chapter 5: Inside the bowling alley, History of the Hill  
  
He was sitting there, finishing off his pizza, and drinking some water, when he noticed footsteps behind him after he heard the door open.  
  
"James?" Eddie spoke aloud  
  
"No.." Michelle shook her head  
  
"Oh, you.." Eddie blandly replied  
  
"Yes" She replied kind of shivering and her teeth were chattering  
  
She walked up behind him and sat down next to him, He blinked a few times after wiping his hands of breadcrumbs, "Sorry, I just ate the rest of this pizza.. Were you um... hungry?" Eddie asked, Michelle shrugged a bit "Not really, that's okay", But he felt weird... Her sitting next to him, Probably the closest he's been to a girl whom hasn't called him fat... Yet, he thought. "I see you found a jacket" She said looking to him, "Um... Yeah" he replied, She sat there shivering and wondering if she should ask him for the jacket, so to point out the obvious she asked "Is there any heating in this bowling alley?", Eddie shrugged "I don't think so...", She sighed and resumed shivering, Slowly but surely.. he finally got the point, "Uh.. You can have this jacket if you give me my shirt back" he said, "Finally!" she thought and nodded "Sure", she stood up and Eddie looked at her, assuming she was going to change infront of him, But she was unmoving, he got the point and stood up  
facing away from her, He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair, She took off his shirt and took the jacket, putting it on and zipping it up, "Done" she spoke, He turned around and put on his shirt, "You uh, want some water?" he asked her, She nodded "Sure", He handed her his bottle of water, she drank 1/4^th of it then handed it back, He looked at it blinking a bit, while she looked down the lanes, then walked over to a rack of bowling balls (Author's note: Boy does that sound perverted to me), She picked up a 15 pound ball "Ah, Heavy!" then put it down, picking up a children's 8 pound ball, She threw it down the alley and the noise echoed throughout the bowling alley, Eddie slowly perked a brow at her actions, "She's... weird..." He thought, But he walked over to her anyway, and picked out the heaviest bowling ball, Then proceeded to throw it down the bowling lane, He threw it fast and accurately, if there were pins at the end of the lane he probably would've  
gotten a strike, "Wow! Do you work out or somethin'?" she asked, and for some reason, Eddie took it as a fat insult, "...Whattaya mean?!" his tone of voice changed a bit to one of anger, "Gah, I mean um, You're strong!" she was scared for a moment, but slowly he nodded "Oh... Yeah... I guess I am" he replied in a calmer tone, "That was weird" she thought, "Are you gonna leave?" he asked, she blinked feeling unwanted, "Well, It's snowing, but I could go if you want me to" she answered, "Nah... I was just wondering... but um, snow? That's weird" he replied, "Not as weird as you" she thought, then snickered a bit aloud, He perked a brow "What're ya laughin' at?...", She gasped a bit realizing she laughed aloud a bit, and decided to say something nice since he would probably flip out again "I was just thinking... Um, You're a nice guy", "Nice guy eh...?" he replied, "Yes" she nodded, he was quiet for a moment "Well, Make yourself at home" he spoke.  
  
She walked to the counter, and looking behind it she found two health drinks, which she pocketed, Then she noticed a door to her right, and entered it, it was a storage room, and there was a shelf of books with interesting titles;  
  
"History of the Hill - War Times "  
  
"Silence is golden"  
  
"Resort town"  
  
She grabbed the history book, being a bit interested, and she started to read, but what she read wasn't pretty, it started to freak her out, learning about this town's strange passed, Executioners and times of war, The bloody swamp, and the black magic that once took place here, "No wonder why this town is so... weird...." she thought, when suddenly Eddie came into the room and scared the hell out of her "Aaahh!" she fell over and dropped her book, Hitting her head on a nearby table "Ow...", "It's just me" Eddie spoke two seconds too late, She nodded and sat up as Eddie grabbed the book she dropped, "This... is a bunch, of crap..." He spoke while looking at the book, then he threw it down; He had read the book before, but he didn't want to believe any of it, "Erm... Yeah" she slowly spoke, "Well, I found a blanket outside" he then spoke, She stood up and exited the storage room, to see a sofa with a blanket on it to her left, "Uh..." she blinked a few times letting her mind  
wander, Eddie stepped out behind her "I found the couch in the back, and I brought it in here" he spoke, "Oh... Wow... you moved that by yourself?" she asked, "No, some big ugly monster helped me" he replied, "Gah really?!" she nearly screamed but he shook his head, "Just kidding", She sighed of relief and walked to the sofa, taking a seat, "Floor's good enough for me" Eddie spoke, She blinked... but didn't say anything, and he took a seat on the floor, "You want this blanket?" she asked, "I'm fine" he replied, "Oookay! Don't yell at me when you're freezing your butt off" she spoke, He mumbled in reply, And they both tried to sleep, Michelle succeeded in doing so, but it was a different story for Eddie.  
  
After laying down for a half hour, Eddie got up and looked at her, He took notice to the shotgun she had in her jacket, "Ooo... Shotgun" he grinned wickedly as he thought of what fun he could have with it; how much damage that shotgun would do if he shot someone, Slowly he reached his hand out, trying to retrieve the shotgun, it wasn't easy to pull out but he tried anyway, slowly her jacket began to unzip, He could get the shotgun out almost, just a little more, but it was that little more that caused her jacket to unzip further, exposing her bra-covered-breast a bit, He instantly blushed and stepped back "What... am I doing?" he spoke quietly, going back to his calm quiet self, He sat down and tried to sleep, and he did, but it was only for an hour, then morning came.  
  
Michelle woke up, sitting up and zipping her jacket up all the way cause it was rather cold out, As she did so, the handle of her shotgun slipped out, and it slid off the couch she was sitting on, to hit Eddie right in the back of the head, waking him with a jump, "AGH! HEY?! What the hell you doin'?! You tryin' to kill me?!" He yelled, his voice full of anger, "Gah! No! it was an accident I swear!" Michelle replied in a panic, holding her arms up in defense as Eddie stood up, "...Oh......." was all Eddie spoke, She looked at him scaredly, He just turned and walked away, to look out the window, "It's stopped snowing" he spoke, Slowly she nodded and got up, grabbing her shotgun, "I'll be going now" she replied and started to head for the door, "You sure you can make it by yourself, eh?" Eddie stopped her from leaving, and again she nodded "Yes...", she didn't really want him to come along, He seemed to be a bit weird in the head, but he shook his head "I don't think so, You  
don't know how to get there" he replied, "Yes I do, I have it on the ma--Hey!" she spoke, but he already went walking out the door infront of her, "Guess I'm stuck with him" she thought, and shook her head with a sigh as she walked out the door. 


	6. (He's here at the) Hotel

Chapter 6: (He's here at the) Hotel  
  
They both were well on their way to the boat docks, A few yards away now, but when they got close, Michelle saw the place was fenced off, and there was a lock on the fence, "Stand back" she spoke to Eddie, he did as told and she took her shotgun, aimed, and fired, The rusted lock broke off and the fence slowly opened, As a strange smile formed on Eddie's lip while he watched her fire the shotgun, Then he followed her inside, "The lake seems a bit foggy" She blinked, Eddie just nodded and proceeded to the docking area, No motorboats were there, Just old fashioned rowboats, So Eddie untied it from the piece of wood on the land, and started to push the boat out into the water, Michelle walked up behind him and blinked "Uh...", Eddie shook his head "Get in, quick", Michelle stepped into the boat, trying not to fall, Eddie stepped into the water a bit then climbed in, grabbing a paddle in each hand and starting to row, "Um, Thanks Eddie" Michelle nodded to him, "Yeah, sure" he  
replied, He seemed a bit preoccupied in his own thoughts, whatever those may be.  
  
"Why... Are you here Eddie?" Michelle asked, she couldn't help but wonder  
  
"...Cause" Eddie started...  
  
"Hm?" She asked  
  
"Because, I killed someone... But it was self-defense! They think I'm guilty though..."  
  
"Oh..." She slowly nodded, not being too surprised he killed someone, it seems he's crazy enough to do something like that.  
  
"...You believe me, don't you?" He asked  
  
"Ah, Sure, Of course I do" She replied... Lying of course  
  
"...Yeah, it was self-defense, And the bastard was insulting me..." Eddie explained... Leaving out some parts..  
  
Michelle nodded in reply  
  
"Well why are you looking for your brother?" He asked  
  
"It's a long story.... Simply put, I killed my father... for abusing me physically and mentally, But... My brother said he'd take the blame, Stupidly I let him, Just so I could go on with my school and life... But before My brother could be put in jail, He ran away.. I got a letter from him, The return address was Silent Hill" she explained  
  
"Eh.. Sounds pretty crazy" he replied  
  
"..." She said nothing, "You sound pretty crazy, buddy" She thought.  
  
"..." He blinked a few times at the silence, then looked past her to see the Hotel, and docking area.  
  
"We're here" He spoke.  
  
They docked the boat and went out onto land, The hotel stood before them, "I haven't been here before, If yer brother is in Silent Hill, He's probably here... Cause I know there ain't anyone else back in town that I haven't met" Eddie explained, Michelle nodded and started walking towards the Hotel, Eddie was a few yards infront of her, They both stopped for a moment, Eddie was at the door waiting for her, but she was quite far away, He could still see her though, "I hope the door ain't locked" she spoke, Eddie went to check the door, it was locked, "Well, crap, it is", He turned around to face her "Well what do we do no--!!" Eddie started to speak, then he gasped a bit and pulled out his gun, aiming it straight for Michelle, she gasped as well, suddenly a bullet was shot, Michelle wasn't hit, but she could hear a demonic roar of agony coming from behind her, She turned around to see Pyramid Head standing there holding his head as it bled a bit, Then he grabbed his spear, it  
was stuck in the ground next to him, but he pulled it out and started running at Michelle, He was pretty fast this time, and he was starting to aim his spear for her, Eddie fired off another shot at Pyramid Head, It slowed him a bit but he kept running for her, "Run faster, Dammit!" Eddie yelled to Michelle, "I'm trying!", Eddie could've fired off more shots, but he turned around, and fired at the lock on the door, then after ramming into the door it flew open and he ran inside, it looked like he was going to slam the door on Michelle and leave her to die, but instead he held a hand out for her, She put her hand out, a few feet from him, when suddenly Pyramid head roared, Scaring her, She finally took Eddie's hand and he pulled her inside, then slammed the door, Eddie stumbled back though as She tried to stop running, they both ultimately ended up falling over, Eddie looked up to see Michelle on top of him, but he turned his head and saw a spear sticking through the door,  
"Crap" he shoved her off him and took her shotgun, firing it repeatedly through the door, as he did so, Michelle had scooted a couch to the door, He stopped and helped her move it, the spear in the door had been pulled out from the other side, Michelle ran to a window and looked out of it, Pyramid head was gone, "He's gone now" she sighed of relief, "Yeah, Thank god..." Eddie wiped some sweat from his forehead. 


	7. Eddie

Chapter 7: Eddie  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Michelle asked, Her and Eddie were standing in a hall, full of doors; they were pretty much lost, Eddie shrugged "Dunno, maybe we should split up an' check all the rooms" he suggested, Slowly she nodded, thinking it'd be alright since they both have weapons with which to protect themselves, "I'll go this way" Michelle started heading to the left, "That leaves me with this way, Right" Eddie headed down the right hall.  
  
Again she was alone, but she had strangely gotten used to this crazy town, she just hoped she wouldn't see that Pyramid Head monster again. She started walking further along, till when she turned back, She could no longer see Eddie, so she kept going, Checking all the rooms and everything, A little while later when finished, she took the elevator down a floor, and began to check all the rooms again, finding nothing but a few shotgun shells, some health drinks... "Man this place is totally empty... I doubt my brother's here either" she sighed a bit, and continued searching. On another floor down and 20 minutes later, she reached a walkway with two halls, a large one heading down and to the right, and another one continuing straight forward, She decided to check out the one to the right, and started walking down that hall.  
  
Upon reaching the end of the hall, two doors were there, they had windows to look through but the glass was dirty, so slowly she entered, to find a dimly lit kitchen, She could hear some noises, a couple grunts and mumbling, and when she looked over, there was Eddie digging in the fridge  
  
"Hey Eddie... Did you find anything?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I found this fridge, and some green haired jerk..." he mumbled  
  
"Green haired jerk?! That must've been my brother!" she replied  
  
"That son of a bitch?!" Eddie yelled in reply  
  
"Gah... Calm down! What happened between You and him?!" asked, becoming a bit scared at his tone of voice  
  
"That asshole... I found him in a room, He doesn't even know me and he starts talking SHIT, Calling me fat and disgusting, ugly and stupid..." Eddie started rambling on, getting angrier by the word  
  
"...My brother would never talk like that" she replied  
  
"Yeah well he fuckin' did... After that I yelled at him.... He got scared and ran.... Loser" Eddie finished  
  
"Jeez... Some help you are, Eddie" Michelle sighed  
  
"What? I ain't paid to help your ass" Eddie replied  
  
"So it was about money all this time?" she asked  
  
"No... Just, shut up, You're annoying me" Eddie answered  
  
"Well you aren't the nicest person to be around" she replied  
  
"...Bitch!" Eddie got up and looked at her, he had a look in his eye like she had never seen before  
  
"I'll kill you too" Eddie pointed his gun at her  
  
"Eddie, this isn't you, Stop this! Calm down! Just put the gun down!" Michelle was scared  
  
Suddenly a voice from no where yelled "GET DOWN!", Michelle tried to turn her head but before she could, she was tackled down to the ground and a gun was shot, "Agh!" she yelled as her face met the floor, She could hear Eddie yelling out in pain, "Aaaaagghhh!!" he yelled out deeply and his voice was still full of anger, Soon Michelle felt the weight on top of her move, so she got up and was standing face to face with her brother, "Brother!" she yelled happily, He lightly hugged her, then let go to look at Eddie holding his bleeding chest, "Fucker... THAT FRICKEN' HURT!" Eddie yelled, his voice wasn't so angry as he was calming down a bit, "Eddie, You were trying to kill me..." Michelle replied, "But... but... I....." Eddie's voice was more calm, like the normal Eddie, "Brother is it true that you called him names?" she asked, Her brother shook his head "No... I saw him, but he was talking some crazy things... I decided to run before he tried anything" he answered her, Eddie  
was holding himself up on a table, slowly he fell to his knees "Ugh... Damn this... damn this town", He fell over with a thud, "Eddie?!" Michelle yelled and ran over to him, Her brother just watched in slight confusion, She shook Eddie repeatedly "Eddie wake up!" she rolled him onto his back, he was still bleeding, but still alive, the shot didn't hit any vital organs, just wounded him pretty bad, Eddie's eyes slowly opened, "What the hell... are you doing?" he asked, feeling heavy remorse that he almost killed another, but he couldn't help himself, "I did, murder my friend... It wasn't self defense, I've been lying to myself" he coughed, Michelle slightly smirked "I... thought so...", Eddie sighed "I ain't fit for livin' this world don't need a psycho like me... ", She lightly smacked him and opened his mouth, pouring a couple health drinks down his throat, He coughed up some but swallowed, "I found this earlier..." Michelle's brother walked up and handed her a first aid  
kit, "The wound ain't too bad" he spoke, Michelle nodded and began working on Eddie's wound, Leaving Eddie wandering, Why were they doing this, He tried to kill her but she was still helping him, He knew the truth about everything, about himself and this town, He didn't want to accept the truth, he wanted to go on killing, or did he? Everything was confusing at this moment; he closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts...  
  
"Why are they doing this?"  
  
"I could've killed her..."  
  
"Like I've killed so many before"  
  
"Maybe I am just a disgusting piece of shit"  
  
"But... Death doesn't solve anything"  
  
"Other peoples' death..."  
  
"Mine would solve everything"  
  
"I don't want to feel this anymore"  
  
"The truth, I won't... accept it"  
  
"But it's haunting me"  
  
"It's laughing at me... Making fun of me..."  
  
"Cause... I won't accept it.. That's why...."  
  
"It's all my fault"  
  
"But I'll... kill them anyway"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Get out of my head"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Eddie..? Eddie?... Eddie!"  
  
He could hear a faint call  
  
"Eddie please wake up"  
  
Again he could hear someone speak his name, and slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
He could see Michelle sitting next to him, they were still in the kitchen, as he looked down he could see his chest bandaged up, the blood had stopped, And he didn't feel too light headed.  
  
"Um, Sorry..." he spoke  
  
"Yeah... It's okay" she replied  
  
All the while Michelle's brother Michael stood there, with a brow perked, wondering just what did the two have going on.  
  
Slowly Eddie sat up with a hand held to his forehead, "Can you walk?" Michelle asked, "Yeah.. I think so..." Eddie answered her than stood up, He grabbed his shirt from the table next to him, "Ok... Then we should find a way out of here" She suggested, Michael nodded "Yeah" and started back towards the door, to find it.. was locked? How? There was no lock on the door! Something... Must be keeping it shut from the... Other side... "Damn, The door's locked" Michael walked back over, "Well um, There's the stairs over there" Eddie pointed, and they all walked out, going down the stairs. 


	8. Goodbye Brother

Chapter 8: Goodbye Brother  
  
They reached the door in the stairway for the first floor, but it was nailed shut, "Ah not this door too!" Michelle yelled, "There has to be another way" she thought aloud, "I think there's an elevator downstairs" Michael spoke, And they headed down the stairs. Upon reaching the basement, it was pretty dim, everything was cement colored with a few scraps of wood laying around, rust and grime built up on the walls, "What smells funny?" Michelle asked, "Dunno, this place is full of dirt and dust" Michael shrugged as he answered her, "There's the elevator" Eddie pointed to the elevator doors in the corner, and they all started walking to the elevator, Michelle pressed the button and started waiting, when suddenly a spear pierced the elevator door, causing Michelle to jump back with a gasp then everyone turned their head to see where the spear had came from, and standing where they all once were, side by side were two Pyramid heads, one still in a spear-throwing position then he  
stood up as the other one just leaned on his spear, "Oh... Crap" Michelle pulled out her shotgun, Eddie pulled out the revolver, But Michael didn't have a weapon... Until he pulled the spear from the elevator door, "What... are these things?" he asked, "They've been chasing me... ever since I got here" Michelle answered, "They're monsters!" she then yelled, Eddie looked to the elevator "C'mon elevator! Hurry your ass up!".  
  
Michael took the spear in his hand clutching it tightly as the Pyramid head with the spear stepped menacingly forward, "Bring it on, Ugly" Michael spoke, "Brother be careful" Michelle held her shotgun at the demon's head, While the other Pyramid head just stood there, watching or so it seemed. Michael held the spear out at the tip, it was long and kind of heavy and the Pyramid head was closing in, He couldn't let it get too close to them, so he stepped forward to the middle of the room to meet it in battle, The Pyramid head swung the spear quickly, Michael barely had enough time to hold up his spear in both hands, blocking the swing, With one leg he kicked the Pyramid head's stomach, He didn't move an inch, Finally Michael jumped back a little, as Pyramid head began to get in the position which he would throw his spear, with great accuracy, "Brother... Get down, NOW!" Michelle yelled and quickly Michael ducked, She fired with her shotgun and cracked the demon's head, It  
growled in a demonic tone and started stalking for Michael, with it's spear ready to thro., Soon they were face to face, Pyramid head looked down at Michael and began to raise his spear, getting ready to strike him through the head, But in doing this, the Pyramid head left himself wide open, Giving Michael the chance to slam his spear through the demon's stomach, The Pyramid head screamed... Or made a noise that sounded faintly like a scream, His spear was still raised over his head, and even though it looked like the Pyramid head was going to fall over dead, He still managed to bring the spear down through Michael's head, He didn't even have the moment to scream, he was dead instantly as blood started rushing everywhere, Michelle screamed and broke into tears as the Pyramid head fell over dead, Michael as well, She turned away as not to look at his mangled corpse, Eddie felt a bit bad to see her cry, then he noticed the other Pyramid head was gone, and the elevator finally  
came... "Let's... go..." Eddie slowly suggested, Michelle wiped her eyes as she stepped into the elevator, Eddie followed behind her.  
  
"I could've done something... I could've helped him fight..." Michelle started crying again, "Don't blame yourself, I met a guy who blamed himself for the death of his wife, That man isn't doing so good..." Eddie tried to make her feel better, he didn't do all that great of a job though, Eddie pushed the button for the first floor, "Look... If you're gonna cry...." he started, then he put his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to cry on him, He shrugged a bit... Ignoring a funny feeling he had in his stomach...  
  
"I could kill her too! Now's the time! I can put her out of her misery! She can join her brother in hell!"  
  
Was a sudden thought that crossed Eddie's mind, he shook his head a bit, using what will power he had not to comply with his thoughts, He watched the elevator go up instead.  
  
Strangely the elevator didn't stop on the first floor, "That's weird..." Eddie blinked, "..What?" Michelle asked once she calmed down, "Uh, The elevator isn't stopping... We're almost on the top floor" Eddie answered, Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard, then a snap as the Elevator lost it's cable and started to fall floor by floor, extremely fast with all the weight inside, They both started screaming and she clung to him, her last thought; "I'm gonna die", Everything went black as the lights exploded.  
  
"Shelly, Shelly!" Eddie shook her, "Wake up, Everything's fine".  
  
She could hear her name being called, Shelly, For some reason it was what Eddie called her.  
  
Everything's fine? She didn't think so, She had hit her head on impact when the elevator stopped.  
  
"Don't tell me she's gone into a coma or something..." Eddie sighed deeply, "Lady luck, she's a damn bitch" he spoke aloud.  
  
If she could, she would've laughed at his words.  
  
"C'mon..." Eddie shook her a bit more and groaned as she was unmoving.  
  
She wanted to wake up, but her body wouldn't respond, just a light twitch of her hand.  
  
Eddie noticed her hand slowly touching his knee, "Shelly?" he perked a brow, "C'mon Shelly get up!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her body up, she was sitting hunched over, leaning on him a bit, "That's it, now wake up!" he yelled to her, Before eventually waking up; she had flashbacks of the moment she killed her father "It's all my fault..." she spoke, "Huh?" Eddie blinked, "It's all my fault" She again spoke as her eyes opened, "What is?" he asked, "I'm the one who killed my father, not my brother... My family doesn't know that though" she almost started crying again, "But... You said he abused you, You.... Had good reason to kill him" Eddie spoke, His words triggered dormant memories in her mind, very bad flashbacks of when her father abused her, hitting her with a belt, bat, anything he could find, She shuddered "I guess You're right", He nodded to her "Yeah... But we've stopped on the 3rd floor" he spoke, "3rd floor? That's weird..." she spoke, "Yeah..." He nodded.  
  
Eddie then grabbed her shotgun and helped her up, "Agh... My head..." she groaned in pain, "Yes... Ya hit yer head pretty hard on the wall when the elevator stopped" he replied, She held her head in the back, she felt a bump and when she brought her hand around, it was partially covered in blood, "Eddie, I'm bleeding" she wiped the blood on her jacket, He stopped and took a look at the back of her head, he lifted her hair up a bit to see a deep gash on the back of her head, almost as if it were cut, "Uh-oh... That doesn't look good" Eddie spoke, "I don't feel too good either... I feel dizzy and light headed" she again groaned, Eddie sat her down on the floor a couple feet from the elevator, then he grabbed his shirt and began to rip it, Michelle's eye sight was getting blurry and she felt a little scared, she felt an evil presence, and she was lapsing into a delusional state, Her vision of Eddie faded as the area turned black for her, she started to feel hot, and she could  
hear an evil chuckle, the chuckling turned to cackling as she could hear demonic murmuring, blurry visions of demons grinning evilly, suddenly an image which made her scream, a disgusting image of a goat-creature with wings, sharp horns, and big claws, She closed her eyes and started screaming uncontrollably, "What the hell?!" Eddie yelled, "Shelly! What's wrong? Stop... Aaaghh Stop screaming!" he began to shake her again, bringing her back to reality, "Ah!" she opened her eyes, "I... saw things, and heard an evil laughter" she spoke quite scared, "It's okay, it's okay, Yer just worrying, jus' calm down" Eddie spoke as he took a ripped part of his shirt and began wrapping it around her head, "I, hate this town..." she mumbled, "Yeah... Me too, but I have nowhere else to go" he replied then again grabbed her shotgun and helped her up, "Let's go" Michelle spoke, and they started heading down the hall. 


	9. He's back again

Chapter 9: He's back again  
  
It was a little while before Michelle wasn't feeling light headed, she started walking on her own again, Eddie gave her the shotgun back, and they both were looking for a way to get to the first floor, along the way they would occasionally find some health drinks and ammo, when at the end of a large room, there was a window, with light shining in word, giving view to the stairs at the end, "There's some stairs, let's go to the 2^nd floor" Michelle pointed, Eddie nodded and they both walked to the stairs, going down, until Michelle screamed and stopped as they arrived at the 2^nd floor door, infront of the door standing there was the other Pyramid Head, with his great knife in hand, "Eddie go back! Go back!" she yelled then started heading back up the stairs, "What?" Eddie spoke, "He's there infront of the door!" she yelled in panic, when she met with Eddie she began pushing him back up the steps until he willingly ran up on his own, "Who's he?" Eddie asked, "That other,  
pyramid head monster" she answered, huffing from lack of breath, "Well shit! How the hell are we spose'ta get outta here then?!" Eddie seemed a bit angry, but Michelle walked to the window and he watched her, She looked out of the window and looked down, there was the fire escape leading to the 2^nd floor, "C'mon, we can get to the 2^nd floor by using the fire escape" she broke the rest of the window off seeing as it wouldn't open any further, and she began to climb out of it, Eddie followed her, till they both were standing in a rusted iron platform outside, with a ladder leading down to the 2^nd floor, but when Michelle looked to the door leading into the 2^nd floor, Pyramid head was standing in the door way, he seemed to be looking up at them  
  
"Gah" she pointed to the Pyramid head, "That shit head won't leave us alone, will he?" Eddie took aim and fired off a shot with his revolver, hitting Pyramid head in the head, This action made the Pyramid head walk back inside, "C'mon..." Eddie started going down the ladder, "But... That thing's still in there" Michelle hesitated, "So? There's no other way to get down to the 1^st floor, but through the 2^nd, and anyway, that thing has that big ol sword of his to slow him down, so we can jus' run like hell when we see him" Eddie spoke, Michelle slowly nodded and walked to the ladder, when suddenly a loud creak of iron was heard, and the ladder broke off, falling to the ground below, "Ack!" Michelle stepped back, "I think this thing's.. Gonna fall..." she spoke standing still, "Jus' jump, I'll catch ya" Eddie yelled, "But it's so far down!" she replied scared, "Yeah well it's a helluva lot farther down if that thing falls with you on it! Now jump goddammit!" he yelled again,  
"If you don't catch me I'm kicking your butt" she yelled back and got ready to jump, "Yeah yeah jus' jump already" Eddie mumbled, But before she could jump the iron platform gave way, she screamed and closed her eyes, "Shit!" Eddie ran to the edge of his platform and managed to grab her wrist, "Give me yur other hand!" he yelled, she opened her eyes and looked down with a scream, "Just give me your frikkin hand!" Eddie yelled again, she put her other arm up and he grabbed her by both wrists to pull her up, "Aahh.. thanks" she breathed heavily as she tried to calm down, "That wouldn't have happened if you jus' jumped when I told ya to" He mumbled, "Sorry..." she apologized and they both walked inside the 2^nd floor, Hoping that Pyramid Head had just left and went on his merry way.  
  
"No sign of the bastard.." Eddie looked around as his finger brushed over the trigger of his revolver, "But this floor is weird, This can't be the 2^nd floor, the 2^nd floor looked like the third, This is just a big empty room..." Michelle explained, "With an elevator to the right, and stairs to the left" Eddie pointed out, She slowly nodded, but the elevator door opened to reveal Pyramid Head walking out, "God, Damn sonuva bitch don't know when to stop!" Eddie yelled in anger as the Pyramid Head stood there a few yards from them. 


	10. The Endings: Bad- Ending (Eddie)

Chapter 10: The endings  
  
Bad- Ending: Eddie  
  
He stood there growling as he looked directly at what he thought was the demons eyes, two gashes in the demon's pyramid shaped head, while the Pyramid Head stood there waiting for his chance, "What are you waiting for?! Come and get me You fucker!" Eddie yelled, his tone of voice changing to a somewhat psycho tone, This made Michelle a bit scared as she stood behind him, Slowly the Pyramid Head did as told and started walking towards Eddie, Michelle meanwhile ran down the steps behind her, Eddie took note of this and thought she was ditching him, "Yeah well SCREW YOU TOO!" He yelled, But to her surprise, the door at the bottom of the steps was nailed shut... she ran back up "Eddie I wasn't leaving You! I was checking if we could get through! But the door's nailed shut!" she yelled, "Fine then, we have to get passed this piece of shit then huh?!" Eddie yelled in reply as he looked to the Pyramid head, He held his revolver up and started walking back towards the corner, firing  
all the way, The Pyramid head didn't stop coming, but Michelle ran around side of the demon, The demon stopped and turned around, starting to follow her, "Aaahhh! Go away!" She yelled, Eddie fired at it some more with his revolver, causing the demon to again turn around and start coming for him, but Eddie was stuck in the corner a bit "You dumbass! Don't just stand there! Fire at it! Use yer damn shotgun!" Eddie yelled at her, She started firing repeatedly, hurting the Pyramid head a bit, but suddenly her shotgun ran out of shells... She didn't know what to do now, The demon had started coming for her again, So she ran inside the elevator and started pressing the button, the doors closed and the elevator went down, Eddie went wide eyed in anger and yelled "YOU BITCH!", It was just him and the Pyramid head now. Michelle got to the first floor and instead of using the barricaded door to exit, she broke a window and climbed out, to her surprise her car was right there,  
meanwhile Eddie on the 2^nd floor ran to the fire escape... to find the other platform had fell off, he was stuck there with the Pyramid head, Michelle got in her car and right before she shut the door, she heard a blood chilling scream, it was Eddie... 


	11. The Endings: Bad+ Ending (Depression)

Bad+ Ending: Depression  
  
Eddie looked at the Pyramid head, kind of scared but then his attention was shifted to Michelle as she stepped forward and started firing like mad with her shotgun, the Pyramid head who was stalking closer groaned out in pain as his head cracked little by little with each blast from the shotgun, soon she was standing right infront of him, about 4-5 feet away, she kept firing and firing at close range, this was hurting the demon more, but he started to raise his sword up, and bad luck for Michelle; she ran out of bullets, Eddie watched in slight horror, being a little too afraid to do anything as she fired but when she ran out of shotgun shells, she was at the demon's mercy and of course he was going to kill her, "Nooo!" Eddie yelled and in a split second he ran infront of Michelle as the Pyramid head's blade came slicing down, Michelle had little time to scream as Eddie's body was nearly sliced in half, she had but a second to gasp, looking down at Eddie's body as it fell to  
the floor; instantly being surrounded in a pool of his own blood, but she looked up and the demon was getting ready to slice again, She ran around him and headed for the elevator, she got in and pressed the button, the door shut and she was taken to the first floor where she exited through a window she shattered, and mysteriously her car was out front... She had no choice but to leave, She felt bad about Eddie through, And her brother... She lost 3 people in her life over time, Her father, brother, and a friend. Over the months at home, she'd live her life in a state of depression. 


	12. The Endings: Good- Ending (Defeat)

Good- Ending: Defeat  
  
"There's two of us... So... Maybe he'll have a hard time trying to attack each one of us... Run, and fire" Michelle calmly spoke, Eddie nodded, they both were a bit scared as the Pyramid head started stalking towards them, "Fire" Michelle spoke and started firing, she walked to the left and Eddie walked to the right as he started firing, 80% of the shots hitting the demon's head, doing a fare amount of damage, Soon as the Pyramid head was close enough, she ran around the side of him, as did Eddie, everyone was now on the opposite side of the room, the Pyramid head continued to stalk towards them, Michelle kept firing as well as Eddie, "This thing just will NOT die!" Michelle spoke, "Jus' keep shootin'" Eddie replied, then he ran behind the demon, Just then Michelle ran out of shells for her shotgun, she was now defenseless, but Eddie threw his gun to her "Take it!", Michelle caught it and aimed at the Pyramid head "But you need a weapon!" she yelled back, "Shut up and start  
firing!" he replied, She started firing but the demon turned and started stalking toward Eddie as he was now the defenseless one, The Pyramid head rose his knife up a bit at an angle, Eddie stumbled backwards "Shoot it! Shoot it!" he screamed, "I am!" She kept firing as fast as she could, But as Eddie was backed up against the wall the Pyramid head was right infront of him and ready to strike, "Eddie run!" Michelle yelled out, But it was too late as the blade of the Pyramid head's great knife had swung and struck Eddie in the side, excruciating pain was felt for Eddie, he instantly started bleeding and as the demon pulled the knife away, he fell over, "Eddie!" Michelle cried as the Pyramid head started walking towards her, She kept firing as salty tears rolled down her cheeks "You bastard!" she walked back as the demon got closer, he started to bring his knife up over his head; he was going for a direct kill hit, and as she was backed up against the wall, as he was about to  
strike, she held the gun directly at his head and finally, with one last bullet... The Pyramid head fell to his knees, his head slowly cracked with blood leaking out, then finally it shattered and the demon was dead. Michelle heard some gurgling and ran to the other side of the room where she held Eddie up a bit, he was barely alive... but there was no chance of him surviving, He was choking on his own blood as he tried to talk, all she could see that let her know he was alive, was his eyes moving, looking at her, his eyes looked strangely blank but if she stared long enough he looked happy, She cried... but finally he spit the blood out of his mouth, "Go... leave" he managed to say, She would've offered comforting words saying that he was gonna be alright, but he wasn't cause the wound was too critical, a moment later his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body was now lifeless. She cried a bit more... He was psycho but he helped her out a bit, after regaining  
herself, she took his hat and his gun, and proceeded down the stairs... Where the door was no longer nailed shut, the door was strangely opened, and she could see her car off in the distance... 


	13. The Endings: Good+ Ending (Leave)

Good+ ending: Leave  
  
"Eat this" Eddie spoke then started firing as fast as he could at the Pyramid head with his revolver, Michelle followed suit and fired at the demon using her shotgun, "He's too near, run around him!" Michelle yelled as she ran around the Pyramid head, Eddie dodged the demon's blade as he ran around him and the two started firing, suddenly Eddie ran up infront of the Pyramid head, causing the demon to bring his sword up over his pyramid-shaped head, this is just what Eddie wanted "C'mon!" he taunted, Michelle gasped "Are you crazy?!", but rather to her surprise; Eddie jumped back right on time as he managed to dodge the blade, the brute force that the blade was swung with caused it to get stuck in the floor, Eddie started shooting wildly and he was so close that it hurt the demon a lot, Michelle joined in as he fired, the demon surprisingly stumbled back a bit, Eddie grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out then held it at his side, "Ha... Not so scary now are ya?!" he  
laughed, but then a spear formed in the Pyramid head's hand, "Uh-oh.." Michelle spoke and resumed firing until her shotgun ran out of bullets, "Here" Eddie tossed her his revolver, she took it and started firing, meanwhile the demon was about to throw the spear at Eddie, but Eddie pulled the sword up; partially deflecting the spear as it barely sliced his leg open, creating a semi-critical wound, Eddie growled in pain "You piece of shit!" he limped forward and brought the sword up, slashing it down at the Pyramid head, the tip of the blade caught on the pyramid-shaped-head of the demon and it shattered upon contact due to the brute force that the knife was swung at, Blood started oozing out of the pyramid head, then it finally fell over, as did Eddie, clutching his leg. Michelle jumped over the lifeless corpse of the Pyramid head and sat down next to Eddie, "Are you okay?!" she asked, He slowly nodded as he pulled out his shirt and tore off another piece of cloth, he wrapped  
the wound on his leg and slowly got up, Michelle helped him stand as they walked to the elevator, they stepped in and just as She was about to push the button, "Hey... look'it that...." Eddie slowly pointed to a black hole opening under the Pyramid head, fire surrounded the Pyramid head as the sounds of the screams of thousands upon thousands of tortured souls was heard, The body of the Pyramid head fell into the hole and it sealed up, Michelle and Eddie watched in slight horror, then she pressed the button and went to the 1^st floor, where her and Eddie got out through the front door after she moved the couch, And there like a gift from heaven, was her car... She helped Eddie over to the passenger's side, "Wait... Where you takin' me?" Eddie asked, "Well, where do you want to go?" She asked in answer, "Where do you live?" he asked in answer to her answered question (Author's note: I just confused myself...), "I live far away from this place, thank god" she finally answered  
all the questions, "Well then... I'm goin' with you" he replied, "Fine I guess" she opened the door and he got in, slamming the door, "Watch it this car is brand new!" she yelled at him, "So? It'll be old and used sooner or later!" he replied, she got in and sat down "Well I hope it's later" then she slammed the door, "Hey, you just did it too so don't be bitchin' at me, woman" Eddie laughed, "Ugh" she shook her head and started the car, they both made it out alive. 


End file.
